tap_adventure_time_travelfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Loop
Time travel This game is called "Tap Adventure: Time Travel". It wouldn't be much of a time travel adventure without a time loop, right? There's no paradox involved here though. Time loop is merely the action required to progress in the game. Every time you loop, you receive a few rewards and restart with the upgrades received in previous runs. When should i loop? There is no definite answer for this. Just as how you decide how to play, you decide when you want to loop. * There's the efficiency loop. You loop as soon as you reach level 100. * There's the whenever loop. You loop as soon as you find a reason to loop. Maybe there's no reason at all and you just loop because you can. * There's the quick push loop. You loop as soon as you feel like things aren't going fast enough anymore. Any reason. No reason. All reasons. You play, you decide. There are a few things you should and/or could consider before looping. * Do you still have keys left? Your current keys are lost as soon as you time loop. Have keys? Have chests? Then better open those chests before loop. No matter if they are boosted or not, if you loop now, you will not gain any benefits from those chests and half of the rewards is still more than no rewards. * Do you have chests left, but no keys? See if you have enough to trade them in at the trade master for mana coins. * Do you want to check if it's not just 1 more level to gain another runestone or key? There are set points at where you receive an additional key or runestone and you can check where they are. Check the "all in one site" on the "External Links" page. * Do you want to pass a milestone now or rather wait 1 or more time loops? Milestones are specific levels where your runestone and key rewards are doubled... ONCE. * Do you have an active quest? It may seem silly to not want to loop without an active quest, BUT... Every active quest is instantly completed as soon as you loop. Not that big of a deal with a 5 minute quest, but what about that 90 minute ring quest? Definitely worth it. * Ok, got it. But how do i loop? There are actually two ways you can loop. One is via the "panic" button at the top of the screen. This one is more difficult to use than the other as this one actually has 4 different functions and only 1 function is available at one time. However, when you see that icon. Press it and the time loop window will appear. The other way is by pressing the time loop icon on the bottom left part of the screen. The icons there stack, so you may not even have noticed it there. Click the stack and they will form a nicely lined-up formation. Press this button and the time loop window will appear. The time loop window When you choose to time loop, a window will pop up. This window will tell you what rewards you will get. Keys + Runestones. Bonus keys and runestones from defeated a milestone. (This usually shows as + 0) The location of the next milestone in the form of "x2 bonus at stage X" Your current stage. (level) Your highest stage. A little explanation about what will happen when you loop. And finally the "start" button. Press this and you'll tumble back down the rabbit hole.